Haku Hinata Vs Neji Rock Lee
by DantesInferno91
Summary: Double up, get ready!..., and FIGHT! Charge! Hazaa! Er...whatever...


Dear coolio readers of mine )),

Umm, well, I didn't choose to write a story about this...but someone asked me to, and people who know me...I can't say no. Soo, here it is...? Oh, there is this really funny thing about my friends dad. Well, I showed my friend the Amazing World of Naruto, and soon her dad was saying funny things like: "Oww!! I broke my Naruto!" or "Rake those leaves! Put some kakra(meant to be spelled wrong) into it! Yeah!" FUNNY (Oh, and sorry if I have some spelling errors, I tend to rush these...)

Komara**

* * *

**

Hinata + Haku Vs. Neji + Rock Lee

It had been 2 months since the arrival of Haku's friends: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. He had exspecially remembered how much Naruto had changed Haku, and even envied him a little.

"Master Zabuza, I wish to walk around and get to know this new village of Konoha. I will be back soon." Haku said. Zabuza, Haku's guardian (kind of), sat on the edge of their apartment bed and grunted, which meant "yes". Haku kindly smiled and took his bounty hunter mask out of a wooden drawer, and placed in over his face. A gush of wind blinded Zabuza's view, and Haku had disappeared.

"Haku…you should stop wearing that ridiculous mask of yours, it's gotten quite distracting…" Zabuza spoke in his low raspy voice with his eyes shut, but still being able to see perfectly thanks to his assassination skills. After his meeting with that brat, Naruto, he actually began to open his eyes to what was around him. All his old emotions were rushing back each day. It's felt frustrating, yet magnificent. He could feel. No longer was he in debt with hell. Heaven was more preferable now.

Haku had re-appeared standing on a strong branch of a tree. Now located on the outskirts of the so called "Forest of Death", he knew Naruto Uzumaki was nearby. Haku sensed it. The demon power mixed with the regular chakra of a very amusing boy. Feeling like the air itself, Haku swung and jumped from branch to branch getting closer to the power. At last, he stopped in front of a long wired fence with read: Training Field.

'_As I expected…Naruto Uzumaki…'_

Instead of finding a short kid in a bright-orange jumpsuit and blonde hair yelping in enthusiasm, Haku found someone quite the opposite. The girl was propped and curled up against a worn away kicking log, and her head was hidden behind her knees and scratched arms.

"Are you okay?" Haku polity asked, feeling like an intruder.

"Ah? Umm…y-yeah…I-I'm okay…t-thanks…" The girl stuttered, with a shocked expression while looking up at the strange person wearing a porcelain mask. Her sad gray eyes were partly covered by her dark blue-ish, black-ish hair. Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I am terribly sorry," Haku continued, "if I am…intruding you…"

"Ah…n-no…," The shy girl replied, "I-I'm fine…"

She tried to force a smile to reassure the stranger, but her mind couldn't get off the thought of all her failures. Though she was born as a princess of the main Hyuga branch, miserable failures of her wretched past made her feel like nobody. She had envied Naruto, Kiba, and Shino for being so brave and strong. Her cousin, Neji, he deserved to be in the main branch more than she. The poor girl tried, but always failed. She would always think of how much an idiot and coward she was, but then she would scold at herself for being negative. _'Naruto…'_

"What is your name?" Haku questioned the little girl. By now, she already stood up, was fidgeting around with her fingers, and stared at the ground.

"Oh..Um…H-yuga Hinata." Hinata whispered in return.

And so, that was the encounter of Hinata and Haku. They had become good friends, discussing private matters to one another. Haku had promised Hinata that he would somehow find a way to help her, but Hinata respectfully declined. But, one day, Konoha announced that they were going to hold a double exam competition, so Hinata and Haku joined up as a team……

--End of 1st Chapter (and like always, you have to beg for more xDDjk. Your choice.)--


End file.
